Book of Steel
by ima-person347
Summary: Gajeel turned around, a sly grin on his face. "And I know you will be living perfectly alone for the next two weeks. Pretty convenient, I might add." He slanted off, not looking back at the steaming red-faced Levy, who's wide brown eyes watched him until he turned a corner, disappearing from sight. In which Levy is kissed by a familiar stranger, and things are bound to happen.


Maybe Levy was just oblivious.

Lucy said so, Cana said so, even Wendy, who doesn't even realize Romeo is head over heels for her, said so.

Currently, said high school teen was walking home, face buried in a book the size of her forearms.

Back to being oblivious; since she has been walking home from the same school for 3 years now, Levy knew the path by heart and looking up was unnecessary because she just crossed onto a long block. It's not like she had a reason to be looking around today. Yeah, it was probably around 8 at night (not like she payed attention to time) and the only illumination was the yellow flickering street lamps (not like she payed attention to creepiness), but nothing strange has ever happened before. Freshman year, of course, her nervous eyes always darted around the numerous dark alley ways that the tall lamp's dim light couldn't reach, but now it was as if they didn't even exist.

So, Levy didn't notice when multiple heavy footsteps sounded from a block away, nor did she look over her shoulder when the sounds got closer and closer. She was ripped away from from her story, however, when a strong grip latched onto her sweater-covered arms.

Eyes widening, she turned around only two be met by a finger pushed on her lips.

"Thought I recognized you; good. Shh!" Rushed words came out of her captor's mouth, and said person pulled her into one of the alleys. Levy could only yelp at the sudden strong contact. Stumbling from the tug, Levy somewhat followed in natural obedience while tripping on her feet. Her woven flats skidded against the sidewalk, while the stranger seemed perfectly fine dragging her small frame into the shaded area.

Really, Levy was in more of a dazed state; wrenched away from her from her reading, she barely understood what was happening, her brain not functioning for those few mili-seconds.

When she came to her senses, her thoughts went like this:

1) Am I about to be raped?  
2) I was just in the middle of a chapter!  
3) this person smells minty  
4) Am I about to be raped?  
5) Mystery person said they recognized me.

Even though it was dark, Levy tried to get a good look at the person, seeing if she recognized them back. First thing noted?

Red eyes.  
Who has red eyes? Maybe Flare? Why would Flare rape her? The student is in another class, and got into an argument with Lucy one time, but they resolved that like a year ago.

Black hair.  
Okay, not Flare. Ultear? She goes to a school not too far away, and is technically one of the popular kid's, pretty sure Grey's, step-foster sister. Long story. Was Ultear into that?

Then, if she was able to, Levy would have face palmed. These rough hands obviously belonged to a guy. Also the deep voice that shushed her.

Who do I know that looks like that? The only person who came to mind is the notorious school badass. The supposed gang leader. Hangs with the "popular crowd" when they don't annoy him too much.

Gajeel Redfox.

But that wasn't him, right?

Levy has had a number of encounters with the senior; mainly in the library. While Levy was there for obvious reasons, Gajeel would just sit in one corner next to the windows, music blasting in his ears. Levy's pretty sure she has only said two words too him. A good amount of times, he would appear behind her when Levy would reach for a book too high on the shelves. She would turn around, and Gajeel would just be towering over her, smirking down on her petite frame. With a huff, she would mumble a thanks, but like always, Gajeel would still hold the book over her head. The first two times, she reached and maybe jumped for it, but now she excepted that before he could give it to her, she had to say loud and clear, "Thanks," before he would lower it down and hand it over. Of course, the first time she said "Really?!" before he handed it over, which makes only 2 words in total said to him. It was natural for her to roll her eyes, and try to hurry away before he noticed her smiling.

Levy could tell Gajeel wasn't that bad; he didn't bully other kids, actually, In his own way, he defended them. She could recall one time when he saw a kid being pushed up against a lock by a bully, he just glared them off, slightly growling. The punk ran away after seeing Gajeel, but instead of a thanks, the nerdy victim ran too. That didn't mean he was a softy though. Everyone was afraid of Gajeel, but not Levy.

In the 2.5 seconds she though of all that, Levy was dragged into the alley, shielded by shadows. She could barely see the red eyes inches above her.

"Shit." He mumbled as a hoard of foot steps started to get louder. "Think fast..." He continued to himself. Levy was about to open her mouth, but he silenced it with his finger again. Then, Gajeel stared at the girls full lips. "Got it!"

He shifted a little, behind the pole, and pushed me against the wall. "Don't freak out, just go with it. Okay?" He didn't really asked, more like made sure she knew the plan for who knows what.

The foot steps were closer now, but she didn't mind that as Levy started. "Go with what-" was all she could get out before Levy was silenced.

With Gajeels mouth on hers.

Not his fingers; no, his fingers and hand ran through blue hair, while his other hand was around Levy's waist, pulling her closer yet pushing the girl on the wall.

Almost instantly Levy pulled away. "wHat-"

"Cover for me." Was all he interrupted her with, before putting her head closer to his.

To say her brain malfunctioned would be an understatement. Everything shut down. This was actually her first (technically second) kiss, and it was too out of the blue.

Do I kiss back? How to kiss? Did he just lick me?

Without thinking her mouth moved on its own. Closing her eyes, she focused on the heat his mouth, and lips working against hers. When Gajeel's tongue slid against the gap between her lips, Levy tentatively opened her mouth. Automatically, her hands snaked into his spiky hair, arms wrapped around his high neck. Levy's book was long forgotten, landing face down on the dark floor.

She barely heard the thud of footsteps slow at the end of the alley, barely registers the shout of inquiry or the flash of light sweeping over them before quickly moving away with grumbles from the multiple, probably uncomfortable strangers.

The foot steps faded away, but somehow Gajeel's fingers still tangled in Levy's hair, dominating the kiss while she sent quiet moans through their lips. They stayed like that for maybe a minute, probably more. The smaller girl was on her tiptoes, turning her head to fit more into the boys mouth. Echoing this, he moved his face sideways to push her more against the wall, deepening their current connection. Sighing in his mouth, Levy earned a hum of appreciation from the male. Occasionally, Levy would pull back only for Gajeel to follow, opening her mouth wider and barely giving her time to breathe before savoring the flavor of her mouth. Levy then tried something she read in one of her books. Ever so slightly, she coaxed his tongue more into her mouth, only to suck and nip on it just a bit. He seemed to obviously enjoy it; clenching his fist on her lower waist, he slightly bobbed his head, urging her on to continue for a while, seeing as he really liked it. Soon, the taller male gave her the same short lived treatment; sucking on her hot and wet tongue, still hugging her against him while driving her up the wall.

Before, he had a good cover. Behind the pole you could only see his hands and lips pressed against Levy in the dim alley. Now, he was in plain view, sandwiching the innocent girl, not caring a bit.

Levy's legs were close to being wrapped around his hip, but she was still, barely, standing on her own. Her knees, how ever, were numb and felt like jelly along with the sensible part of her brain. Luckily, there was no space between her, Gajeel, and the wall, so she would be upright for now.

He had full dominance; she was putty in his arms. He forced her mouth open, kissed it shut, roamed his hands along her lower back, and she moaned and hummed with him, preferring her submissive role. Gajeel ended up sucking on her bottom lip when he pulled away slowly, but not before giving a few small and slow kisses to the pink and swollen lips in front of him.

"I think they're gone now." He said breathlessly, although Levy was the one who ended panting, wide eyed and flushed.

"I-uh- I- ju-mm..." Brown eyes locked with red ones and Levy tried to speak, but she couldn't form words.

For a moment, Gajeel just stared at her. "What are you doing out this late at night?"

Sure, let's just forget that happened. That little...

"I-I could say the same for you." She squeaked out, not so confidently.

He smirked. "Just chillin'. I'll walk you home."  
What.

"How are you just gonna-"

"By walking by you as you go to your house, duh."

"Now hold on you-"

"Let's go shorty." He didn't wait for her to answer before patting Levy on the head and directing her out the alley.

"Rude." She mumbled as they walked side by side out the alley. "Oh, wait!"

Rushing back to the corner, Levy bent down to pick up her heavy book. She closed it so Levy could hug it against herself.

Gajeel just stared/glared at Levy as she hurried to catch up.

For a long while, it was just plain, uncomfortable, suffocating awkwardness. At least for Levy. She was just... Fidgety. Whether it was chewing on her bottom lip, playing with her fingers hidden in her sweaters oversized sleeves, tugging on her blue hair, she didn't stop moving. Occasionally, she would open her mouth to say something, but no words would come out. The blush was now calm, but Levy couldn't help her rosy dusted cheeks. Yet, Gajeel was as silent and chill as always.

He started talking, startling the small girl. "Chill out, it was a one time thing. Some guys were chasing me and you saved my ass. I owe ya one, shrimpy." Shrimpy? What the fu- "so you don't have no curfew or nothin'?"

 **Irritation**. If it were possible, a big red anime irritation mark would have popped from Levy's forehead. Sadly, it couldn't and she just decieded to go with it. For the most part.

"I only live with my two brother's, Jet & Droy. Since they went out for family stuff, I'm living alone for the next two weeks. So no, I do not have a curfew. And my name is Levy. Not Shrimpy." She curtly replied, hugging her book closer to her chest.

"You look like a shrimp though."

"I get I'm small but how do I relate to a shrimp?!" Gajeel managed to push all her buttons by sounding so calm and casual while insulting her.

"Well... Cause you're always wearing them orange oversized sweaters, like now."

Levy looked down at her thin, knitted sweater. It was a yellow-orange Pikachu sweater, with a big hood that had foot long floppy Pikachu ears, with it's eyes on the top of the hood. The front part was a light yellow, representing the Pokemon's stomach. It was oversized; it went down just above her knees and The sleeves went to her fingertips. She even dug in a thumb hole for it, so the sleeves were usually covering her pale hands. Lucy said it was 'completely adorable' and said that Levy looked fine when she asked about the sweaters appearance. With that Levy just had on an orange cotton v-neck shirt under it, baby blue skinny jeans and rather dirty orange converse. With, of course, one of Levy's signature orange bandanas holding her hair back.

"Blue and yellow go well together." Levy said simply, ignore Gajeel's lingering stare. "Opposites attract. At least that's what Lucy said. And I like orange." The bluenette mumbled the last part, but it did not go unnoticed by the taller male.

"Guess she's right about one thing." He said under his breath, so Levy didn't hear him. "So you admit you look like a shrimp?"

"No! And I'd prefer it if you don't call me that." She practically barked, making him do his signature weird laugh, that can only be described as 'gee hee' , or something like that.

"So now I know you like really late walks," he started as we paused in front of my house. "Put a little too much trust in your friends," Levy rolled her eyes before opening the metal gate and closing Gajeel out. "Like the color orange," She walked up her steps and stopped at the door to hear the rest of his speach. "And are a pretty good kisser, if I might add."

Levy's face was probably as red as Gajeel eyes, as she yelled shut up and fumbled to get out be keys.

He turned to leave. "I also will never forget where you live."

"Y-You creep! Go home already!" She yelled as she stepped into her front door. Honestly, he might wake my neighbors! she thought as she hid her face.

"Oy, one more thing, Shrimp!" He called out, and stopped walking. Levy's head popped out the door for the final time this night.

Gajeel turned around, a sly grin on his face. "And I know you will be living perfectly alone for the next two weeks. Pretty convenient, I might add." He slanted off, not looking back at the steaming red-faced Levy, who's wide brown eyes watched him until he turned a corner, disappearing from sight.

Levy rushed inside, practically slamming the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, she leaned her back against the door, the entire night's events rushing through her head.

Levy feverishly dug through her pockets, searching for the metal tough scream device, aka, her smartphone.

Practically slamming the call button, Levy sat there on the floor, in the eerily dark house, chanting a mantra in her head.

Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up, please pi-

"W-What the hell Levy its 11:31-"

Levy cut off the groggy voice. "I was walking home and out of nowhere Gajeel came and kissed me for a while and then he walked me home as we talked and now he knows where I live and that I'm alone for a while and he was smirking Lucy!"

The line went silent for a moment. Did she even hear me...

"OH MY GOD LEVY TELL ME EVERYTHING!" The blonde demanded, seemingly not tired at all.

"Lu-chan, can I actually tell you the whole story tomorrow? I'm so sorry for waking you up but I just really needed to vent..."

It went silent again.

"Fiiiiiine... But I'm coming over tomorrow and we are going to go over everything at least three times, and we are going to skip school."

Too tired to protest, Levy just gave a small "MmHm." As a reply.

"Good night, Levy, hope you dream about making out with your new friennnnnd!" She hung up.

Levy continued to sit next to the door, thinking about how an ordinary day turned into, well, what it is now.

She thought about how he pushed her against the wall.

How he hummed in appreciation, which sent shivers down her spine.

How perfect his mouth fit with hers.

 **Great, I'm probably gonna have a dirty dream tonight.**

～(^∇^～）(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧（～^∇^)～ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ～(^∇^～）(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧（～^∇^)～

 **YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA I WROTE A FANFICTION ONE SHOT!**

 **IF I get enough reviews/favorites/follows/likes then I might continue this but I guess that's up to you guys**

 **IF you want to adopt/start a story based on this, YOU MUST either MESSAGE ME or TAG ME in the chapters (if you talk to me about it, you can even repost this chapter fo your story)**

 **^^THAT INCLUDES IF YOU ARE DOING THIS WITH OTHER CHARACTERS**

 **INFO ON THE COVER: While I did NOT draw those 3 drawings, I made and set up the cover, so no comments on that either!**

 **I am posting this story on the following websites (add here are the links):**

 **\- s/11430906/1/Book-of-Steel**

 **Archive of Our Own -** **/works/4514814**

 **Wattpad -** **145612913-book-of-steel-the-day-it-happened**


End file.
